Deimos
Deimos is an unrated 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by EndLevel and verified by Npesta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgxsNzQnF5o The level is a redesigned and buffed remake of the unnerfed version of Phobos. It was verified on February 18, 2019. History It was initially set to be verified by EndLevel, but was dropped when he had quit Geometry Dash. Verification was then passed to Skullo, who achieved a record of 81%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avYbwTbs-s8 Following this record, he heavily buffed the level, but later dropped the level. Crazen took over and attempted to verify it himself. He too dropped the level, and later Skullo verified the level using obvious nocliphttps://youtu.be/xRB1e4ThEj0 before quitting Geometry Dash entirely. An unknown player named Npesta has now verified Deimos and has completed runs of 60-85%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfTlIv5SJeg 56%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KqQldngNyo, 54-100%, 75%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl230fH0jDc and 86%. Gameplay The gameplay will be the same as Phobos in most parts, except for notable buffs. * 0-4% (InsanE): InsanE's part starts with a decent memorization cube section with fading blocks. Difficulty of this part is still the same as Phobos. * 5-8% (Cypher): '''Cypher's part is add shaking triggers and black and white theme. The wave had changed so that the spaces are pixel-perfect compare to Phobos. * '''9-13% (SQRL): '''Another cube section similar to that of InsanE follows up but is slightly harder and needs more crucial timing. The design of his part is similar to that of Steam Chamber by Darnoc. It also resembles his own demon rated level, called Mechanic Megaforce. * '''13-18% (Straw): '''Next, the player enters a very confusing normal speed UFO sequence with jump orbs. Here, the player requires very precise timing and jumps to pass. * '''19-25% (Splash): '''Afterwards, the words "Critical Error" appear at the top left corner of the screen, and the player enters a difficult half speed ship sequence with somewhat very tight spaces. This sequence has numerous gravity changes, a couple of mirror portals, speed and gravity portals that easily confuse inexperienced players. Near the beginning of this part, Splash's name will be seen. * '''26-32% (KugelBlitZ): '''Then, the player enters an extremely difficult double speed wave segment that features numerous tight spaces and saw-blades. * '''33-39% (BoldStep): '''Afterwards, the player enters a tricky mini ball segment that requires more timings and jumps, especially switching gravity at the very end of platforms to avoid a spike on the other side. This is followed by a very tight wave and tricky wave segment with gravity portals. Here, BoldStep's name flashes once halfway through this wave segment. In addition, BoldStep's part also closely resembles that of WOOGI1411 from The Ultimate Phase. * '''40-62% (Zenith): * 63-67% (Failure444): * 68-73% (TrueOmega): ''' * '''74-78% (Hexhammer): * 79-82% (Metalface221): * 83-89% (Zenith II): * 90-97% (Blaireswip): '''The second to last part is a non-sync triple speed mini ship/mini cube mixed dual section, where a large cluster of small invisible spikes and blocks, portals, jump pads, and jump rings can be seen, resembling Neptune's demon level Doomsday II (albeit in ship mode). There are crosses made out of gradient decoration can be seen. * '''98-100% (EndLevel): Trivia * At the end of the original non-buffed level, there is a quote saying "Trust no one, not even yourself", a reference to a photo-shopped image attached to a Twitter post in which a boy points a gun at a clone of himself. * TacoMacho’s part is replaced by TrueOmega for some reasons. * There used to be a messed up ending made by Rain22 (verifier of Team Z), containing swastikas, the word “GMD” appearing ramdomly and lastly the words “you suck”. * Npesta has fluked through the infamous last dual, which is said to be by far the hardest part of the level. * In Greek mythology, Deimos is the god of terror and dread, and was a son of Ares and Aphrodite, as well as the twin brother of Phobos.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deimos_(deity) ** In astronomy, Deimos is the smaller and outermost of the two natural satellites of the planet Mars, the other being Phobos.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deimos_(moon) Walkthrough References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Level remakes